Ever After
by StrykrWolf
Summary: Brenda proposes to Sharon. Sharenda. One Shot.


**Title:** _Ever After_

**Chapter One: **_You Could Be My Ever After_

**Rating:** _K_

**Summary:** _Brenda proposes to Sharon. Sharenda. One Shot._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Brenda Leigh Johnson, Sharon Raydor or anything from The Closer; they are property of James Duff, the Shephard/Robin Company, and Warner Bros. Television. _

**A/N:**_ I recently wrote this little mini fic on Tumblr due to a prompt meme and decided to post it. I'm hoping this'll get me back into the groove of writing. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

Brenda had never been so terribly nervous, not even when she first asked Sharon out, but as the minutes rolled by so did her stomach. As she smoothed her dress out for the umpteenth time and glanced at the clock, only to find that time had _not_ miraculously sped up, did a small chuckle escape from her lips. Her job had her facing brutal crime scenes, manipulative murderers and getting said murderers to confess to the most heinous of crimes day in and day out but yet she was nervous with asking one simple question? Now that she thought about it she wasn't afraid of asking the question, of course, but she was afraid of the _response_.

Brenda absentmindedly played with the little black box and stroked it's soft velvety surface. What if Sharon said no? Before her demons could convince her otherwise Brenda quickly set the box aside and checked her dress one last time, just in case. As she smoothed one last invisible wrinkle she heard a car door shut and then the familiar click of heels she grew to love walk towards the door.

"I'm home," Sharon called out as she quietly entered their home. _Their home_. It was funny for if someone approached her a few years ago and said that she would be living with Brenda Leigh Johnson she would have laughed in their face. But now she couldn't be happier. She loved waking up to the mess of blonde curls and the overwhelming presence of her. Just being close to her made Sharon feel like she was whole. With a small smile she silently slipped off her heels for a more comfortable and, noting the late hour, quiet entrance. But as she rounded the corner to the kitchen she was surprised to see that Brenda was waiting for her.

"Hi," Sharon said as she saw the nervous blonde in her "fancy" dress but doubt soon began to creep in her mind as her stomach began to turn. What was Brenda up to? As her eyes looked around the carefully decorated room one final dark thought raced across her mind, was Brenda breaking up with her? Her doubt had clearly shown on her face, if only for a moment, but Brenda saw it none the less. Over the time time they've been together Brenda had figured out how to read the usually unreadable Sharon Raydor. With a small and hopefully reassuring smile she pushed off of the kitchen counter to grasp Sharon's hands.

"It's nothin' bad," Brenda said as she locked her deep chocolate eyes with Sharon's bright green ones, "I promise."

Sharon let out an internal breath she hadn't known she was holding at Brenda's soothing words. When had she let Brenda burrow so deep in her heart? Sharon's lips soon stretched in a smile which, ironically enough, was usually only reserved for the blonde and Brenda smiled just as wide in return. Brenda silently guided them to the counter and nervously walked around to fill two glasses of wine. While both usually enjoyed the silence this silence was slowly starting to unnerve them.

"There is somethin' I want ta ask," Brenda almost winced at her more pronounced twang. It usually became more pronounced when she was nervous and Sharon knew that. If Sharon did notice, which she always did, she ignored Brenda's sudden show of nervousness, "Right to the point," she said, "like always," she then teased as she took Brenda's proffered glass of wine.

Pushing down her nerves Brenda reached for the previously hidden black box and heard Sharon gasp. Without letting the other woman say anything Brenda opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring and began the speech she had planned beforehand, "I know we haven't really talked about it, I mean neither of us have a great track record with marriages, but that doesn't mean this couldn't work. It's just I love spendin' time with you and bein' able ta wake up and see your face every day. I know we don't need a ring to solidify what we have but I love you. _I love you_. What I'm tryin' ta ask is, will you marry me, Sharon Raydor?"

Brenda then looked up and was met with Sharon's teary eyed face. Her heart slowly began to break. She knew this was the wrong ide-

"Yes."

-what would they-

"Oh god, yes."

Wait. What? Sharon's answer finally clicked. She said yes. Sharon said yes!

Brenda quickly slipped the ring, her mama's, on Sharon's finger and brought her into a kiss. When they parted she rested her forehead against Sharon's and looked her in the eyes, "I love you."

Sharon absentmindedly played with the ring that was now on her finger and smiled, the kind of smile that lit up the soul, and said, "I love you too," before she leaned back in to kiss her fiancée.


End file.
